


Snape's Intentions

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>003/365 - Phineas thinks that Hermione won't stick around with Severus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snape's Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I adore Phineas' portrait. The thoughts of him always put a smile on my face. Happy third day of the new year.

"You know she'll never stick it out, Severus." The annoying voice belonging to Phineas Nigellus Black made Severus' teeth clench; bastard portrait never did know when to stop. He ignored him with a short grumble, remaining hunched over his desk. "Merlin only knows why she's stuck it out this long. Mudbloods are _that type_ ," he added vehemently. "Too caught up in the magic of our world to hang around one thing for too long."

His quill slipped a fraction. "I have already spoken to you about that word," he hissed. Why he had ever agreed to take Phineas' portrait was beyond him. "I don't know how long she'll stick around," he muttered, more to himself than any of the portraits. "So my goal is to be the best she'll ever have."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
